


Check, Please

by HikaruChord



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts II - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tragedy, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruChord/pseuds/HikaruChord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not seeing each other since the fall of the Organization, two old friends try to reconnect but something stands in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check, Please

It was a normal Sunday morning, though the Diner wasn't nearly as crowded as it usually was. That's just as well, I thought. It means we'll have fewer interruptions. I tried to pass the time by reading the graffiti carved into the table and seats. 'I hate this place!' 'Can't you just get a life?' 'Be good - Jesus loves you!' 'Rob is a fag!' 'In your dreams!' Boring. I looked down at my watch yet again and adjusted the salt and pepper shakers to their fifth position since I got there. I didn't even know why I was nervous - This wasn't our first date, and it probably (well, hopefully) wouldn't be our last. There was no reason for my palms to be so sweaty, or my heart to be beating so fast.

No reason, of course, until that beautiful, blonde teenager walked through the door. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his mouth parted into a small smile as soon as their eyes locked. He was wearing a soft, white button down even though it was still a little too warm for it. I stood up to greet him, which immediately felt unnecessary and awkward.

"Hey, Roxas." I said through my blush.

"Hey, you." He said with a smirk and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Long time no see."

We sat down and made awkward small talk for a little bit, but soon after the waitress took our orders we settled into a more comfortable balance with each other. We were used to not seeing each other for long periods of time, so these catching up dates were part of the ritual. We knew each other so well that catching the changes didn't usually take too long, though.

Roxas sipped from his mug of coffee and giggled. "Remember when I first got introduced to the Organization?"

My stomach dropped a little. Organization XIII was a bit of a sore subject. "I wasn't really around that much, remember? I mean, Xemnes kept me busy with-"

Laughing and barely able to contain himself, Roxas kept pushing "Yeah, I know, I know, but remember how out of it I was? I mean, do you think all the nobodies were like that?" I just shook my head, told him I wouldn't know. Can we change the subject? No no, it's no big deal, really.

The waitress brought over our plates and asked if we needed anything else. We said we were fine and started picking at our food around conversation. Roxas threw a cube of sugar into his coffee and nibbled idly on the corner of his sandwich. Something about his lips, parted ever so slightly, always managed to distract me. Try to focus on something else - His hands. They weren't dainty. I mean, the kid definitely has some muscles on him. Slim muscles though, not bulky. But they were soft hands, and careful. I watched him gently bring his grilled cheese to him mouth and noticed him noticing me noticing him. Crap.

Smiling, he reached up and wiped a little speck of mayonnaise from the corner of my mouth. "You're cute when you blush, you know." Blood rushed to my face, but that's fine. He'll be the one blushing soon. My hands started sweaty a little bit again. I was such a hopeless romantic.

"All set with those?" The waitress came around from behind me and started picking up the empty plates. We both smiled at her. "Dessert should be coming up in just a few minutes." She walked off with the dirty dishes and Roxas shot me a confused look.

"Dessert?" I shrugged and with a smirk said. "Oh, nothing"

He grinned back. "You're ridiculous. Got THAT memorized?" I frowned inwardly and looked back to the waitress to hide it. My stomach dropped just a little bit further a small pain shot through my arm. Then, he nudged my foot with his - My smile was back before I turned around. Something about him, you just can't stop smiling around him. Yeah, yeah. I know. I hope you enjoy it, Roxas.

I really did.

I smiled at him as the waitress came around behind him carrying two bowls. She laid them on the table and put a spoon in each. She gave me a wink as she walked away. Laying in front of each of us was a bowl of sea-salt ice cream, still on the stick. I sighed, satisfied with my clever surprise going off without a hitch.

Roxas rubbed his neck awkwardly and frowned. That wasn't expected.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked him. "I thought this was your favorite."

He sighed and pushed the bowl forward a bit, then took my hand. "It is, it really is. I'm glad you remembered. It's just… It's kind of a special thing. You know? We had it together and now with someone missing… it just doesn't feel right. You understand, don't you?" Of course I do. Even though I didn't. It's fine. Even if it wasn't. Nice try, better luck next time.

"That's fine, we can have something else." I bit my lip and pushed the ice cream away.

"No, really, it's ok, you don't have to…" "No, it's fine! I've got it!" I was getting upset, I was making a scene. This isn't how it was suppose to happen.

"What's wrong?" I didn't answer him, just started packing up my things. I didn't even know why. "What's wrong? Tell me, Axel!"

He gasped. His face flushed red and he backed up, apologizing incoherently. I threw my money down on the table and started walking toward the door. He asked me to wait. I swung around my gloved hands and grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him in close. Close enough that he could see the tears I couldn't manage to cry, wouldn't let myself cry.

Through gritted teeth I told him. "My name. Is Sora. Not Axel. But I guess you haven't got that memorized, have you?" I shoved him back into his chair and turned to leave. He said something like please, baby don't go, but I couldn't hear him.

I clenched my fist around the door handle without looking back. Wouldn't look back, couldn't look back, wanting nothing more than to look back I left the Diner, wondering silently who the real Nobody was.


End file.
